Project Special 20th MiNewt - Flower
by LSA Smith
Summary: Minho tidak lagi mau membelikan bunga untuk Ibunya , karena Newt. / FF for [Project Special 20th ]
**[Project Special 20** **th** **]**

* * *

 _TMR - MiNewt FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Park Minho (Kihong Lee)_

 _Newt (Thomas B. Sangster)_

 _And Other_

 _Pair : MiNewt_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos Absurd plot. Blind!Newt**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be)**_ _ **Romance**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"Fict lama dari jaman The Maze Runner release ^^ dan ini fict pertama LSA di Fandom TMR ~_ _ **Happy reading**_ _~"_

* * *

 **FLOWER**

* * *

Kembali … seperti hari-hari sebelumnya … MinHo diam diseberang jalan menatap sebuah toko bunga yang terlihat ramai. Bias hitamnya melihat siluet seorang anak lelaki bersurai blonde yang sedang memberikan sebuket bunga lily ke seorang wanita. Bibir si blonde terus tersenyum ,

Tapi

Itu bukan senyum yang familiar di mata MinHo.

Itu bukan senyum yang biasanya si blonde keluarkan …

senyum ini … terlihat sedikit … menyedihkan …

MinHo mendudukan diri dipagar pembatas jalan, seperti biasa ….

Jika orang sekitar akan melihatnya mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar, kini ia mengeluarkan handycamnya dan mulai merekam. Kamera yang ia pegang memilih si anak blonde sebagai fokusnya, berterima kasih lah pada dinding kaca disetiap sisi toko yang membantunya merekam kegiatan si blonde dengan leluasa

Angin berhembus mengantarkan hawa dingin yang membuat MinHo sedikit bergidik. Kameranya masih merekam dan ia mendapati langit sudah mulai berubah warna. Gelap akan segera datang , mungkin bersama dengan hujan.

MinHo memasukan kameranya, ia berdiri dan bersiap pulang. Ia melihat keseberang jalan dimana ia mendapati si blonde sudah menutup Toko. MinHo melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya, tepat pukul 05.25

Seperti biasa…

Namun ada sedikit hal yang mengganggunya, si blonde tak membawa anjing seperti biasa. Ia hanya berdiri bersandar pada dinding tokonya, seakan menunggu seseorang.

MinHo memegang erat tali tas selempangnya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk mengalihkan pemikirannya tentang siapa yang ditunggu si blonde.

"Newt …" MinHo berbisik pelan, memanggil nama si blonde. Ia tak pernah berani berbicara pada anak itu

Newt – si blonde – adalah putra pemilik Toko bunga langganan Ibu MinHo. Mrs. Park selalu meminta MinHo datang dan membelikan bunga untuknya sejak mereka pindah ke New York 3 tahun lalu. Setiap akhir pekan … selalu seperti itu.

Lalu disebuah akhir pekan di tahun kedua nya berlangganan dengan toko itu, MinHo tak lagi mendapati Teresa atau pun Mr. Isaac. Keberadaan 2 orang yang amat familiar untuknya itu tergantikan oleh seorang anak lelaki blonde yang merangkai sebuah Mahkota bunga dibawah Ivy roof di tengah taman kecil di tengah-tengah toko.

MinHo yang saat itu merupakan mahasiswa semester 2 fakultas Olahraga hanya bisa mengagumi bagaimana indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang ia lihat. Bagaimana sinar matahari menerpa surai blonde Newt , bagaimana bibir itu menggumamkan lagu seiring suara radio di toko. Bagaimana ekspresi terkejut Newt saat MinHo menyapanya,

Setelah itu MinHo tak pernah lagi memenuhi perintah Ibunya untuk pergi ke toko Newt. Ia tak sanggup melihat anak itu dari dekat , ia tak bisa berinteraksi dengan anak itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dengan tak sadarnya ia berucap,

"Aku menyukai mu"

Yang dibalas tamparan Newt dan pekikan Teresa.

Ia malu – ralat ! amat malu !

Karena sejak saat itu jika ia bertemu Teresa , gadis itu selalu menyebutnya dengan 'anak-yang-menyukai-Newt', membuat ia selalu berlalu tanpa menganggap ucapan dan existensi Teresa.

Terakhir kali hal seperti itu terjadi – 3 bulan lalu … Newt ada diantara mereka , dan MinHo menyesal pergi begitu saja , karena ia bisa melihat Newt menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya

Semakin ia berusaha menampik, semakin ia berusaha membuang perasaannya , semakin ia jatuh … ia jatuh semakin dalam

Tak ada saat didalam kesehariannya yang tak membuatnya tak memikirkan Newt. Apapun yang ia lihat seakan mewakilkan keberadaan Newt didalam hati dan otaknya.

Membuatnya akhirnya mengalah dan kembali ke Toko Newt, namun bukan untuk menemui anak itu melainkan mengawasinya dari jauh. Ia akan menggambar Newt atau menulis sesuatu. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya.

Ia akan pulang lebih awal hanya untuk menyempatkan diri duduk diam dipembatas jalan , melihat kegiatan Newt dari jauh. Jika ia memiliki jadwal latihan lari hingga malam, ia akan pergi ke sana saat jam Istirahat – meski itu artinya ia melewatkan makan siang dan membuang sedikit lebih banyak uang sakunya untuk menaiki taxi.

Jika dilihat kini buku gambarnya sudah penuh dengan gambaran-gambaran aktivitas Newt. Dan kini … Hari ini … ia memiliki ide lain, ia membawa handycamnya dan merekam Newt.

Ia berpikir memiliki _gambar_ Newt yang bisa bergerak akan lebih menyenangkan. Namun , semua yang ia pikirkan hancur saat melihat seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam sepertinya menghampiri Newt.

Anak itu membawa sebuah mantel hangat dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Newt, hati MinHo merasa sesak saat melihat tangan Newt melingkari lengan si anak Brunette. Mereka tampak berbincang dan bercanda sepanjang jalan.

Tanpa MinHo sadari ia berjalan seiring dengan mereka, terus memfokuskan pandangannya ke Newt dan si Brunette. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat si brunette menarik Newt untuk berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit.. ia tak bisa menahan larian kakinya untuk menyebrangi jalan, ia berhenti tak jauh dari 2 anak itu.

Ia menggenggam erat ujung kemejanya, pelipisnya berkedut , giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah saat melihat brunette menekan pundak Newt ke dinding lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Newt yang tampak tak suka.

Tanpa koordinasi, ia maju dan menghantamkan satu pukulannya ke rahang si brunette

" _Shit_ !" umpat anak itu. MinHo tak perduli , ia menunduk untuk meraih kerah si brunette dan menatapnya tajam,

"apa yang coba kau lakukan padanya hah ?!" desisnya berbahaya ,

"Thomas ?! Thomas ?! a-ada apa ?"

MinHo menoleh kearah Newt,

Sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit heran, kenapa Newt masih bertanya ada apa ?

 **Bug !**

MinHo kini jatuh tersungkur tepat dibawah kaki Newt karena pukulan si brunette, anak blonde itu segera berjongkok dan meraba kepalanya…

Meraba ?

Newt … tak bisa melihat nya ?

MinHo mengernyit, ia menatap Newt yang kini tampak terkejut. Tangannya bergerak pelan sepanjang rambut ravennya, lalu menuruni pipi dan rahangnya, mengelusnya dan seakan memeriksa setiap lekuknya,

"M- minho … ?"

Si brunette berdiri dan menyeringai , " jadi kau yang bernama MinHo ?" – lalu Thomas menghela nafas, ia berjongkok. Membantu MinHo duduk, ia mengulurkan tangan,

"Kenalkan, aku Thomas …. Sahabat baik Newt , kekasih Teresa." Ia tak sakit hati saat MinHo mengabaikan uluran tangannya. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana bingungnya anak itu sekarang. MinHo menatap Newt, si blonde perlahan berdiri dan meraba dinding dibelakangnya. Secara pelan menjauh, ia menunduk dalam,

Thomas menatapnya sedih , lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya , ia mengetikan sesuatu sebelum memperlihatkannya ke MinHo.

" _Yes , he is blind"_

4 kata yang seakan menghantam MinHo keras, ia menatap Thomas tak percaya. Thomas menatapnya balik, menepuk pundak MinHo,

"Dia menunggu mu … selama 3 bulan…" bisik Thomas amat pelan – tak ingin Newt mendengarnya, si brunette itu melirik Newt,

"dia berpikir … dia tak bisa hanya diam … dia … ingin memberitahukan perasannya padamu … sampai …. Ia mendengar dari Teresa jika kau membeli sebuket mawar merah kemarin dan … kau datang bersama seorang gadis."

MinHo menahan nafas, tentu ia tak bisa lupa bagaimana ia mengantar Sonya – kekasih Ben , teman dekatnya – ke Toko Newt sebagai balasan karena membantunya mengerjakan ujian Biologi.

Semua yang akan ia ucapkan seakan tertahan di tenggorokan, Thomas tampak amat paham, membuat anak itu menarik MinHo untuk berdiri dan menepuk pundak anak itu dengan tatapan serius,

"Aku percaya padamu … aku mempercayakan Newt padamu … MinHo."

Dan dengan itu ia meninggalkan MinHo berdua bersama Newt.

Hanya berdua

Newt berdiri beberapa meter jauh darinya, masih menunduk dalam. MinHo menarik nafas panjang, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, kesempatan dimana ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Newt.

"Maaf …" sebelum ia berucap , Newt mendahuluinya. Anak blonde itu tak menatapnya , ia tetap menunduk dan meremas tangannya,

"maaf …"

MinHo menelan ludah , ia tak tahu kenapa tapi dia merasa ingin menangis , ingin memukul sesuatu , ingin bersyukur ,

 **Shit !**

MinHo meremas tangannya , mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia mendekat selangkah, tangannya menggapai pundak Newt pelan.

"Newt …"

"Maaf …"

Lagi-lagi ….

Seakan tak bisa mengucapkan kata lain, Newt terus mengulang kata itu untuk beberapa menit kedepan. MinHo tak membalas apapun,

Karena anak itu enath kenapa menangis.

Ya… MinHo membiarkan aliran bening menuruni pipinya , ia menggigit bibir untuk menghalangi isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Maaf…"

MinHo menarik nafas panjang , lalu menarik Newt kepelukannya. Si blonde itu terkejut, ia akan menarik tubuhnya menjauh sebelum merasa pundaknya basah,

"Mi-min ? Minh ? k-kau menangis ? ada apa ?" nada khawatir yang mengalir keluar dari belah plum Newt membuat MinHo tersenyum disela isakannya, ia bisa merasakan Newt menarik wajahnya dan menangkupnya dikedua tangan lembutnya.

"Min ? _you okay_ ? kenapa kau menangis ?" Newt meraba pipi Minho , dan mengusap airmatanya dengan ibu jari. Lalu ia memeluk kepala MinHo, menyandarkannya kedadanya.

"Shhtt ~ _~ whats wrong_ ?" Tanya Newt pelan, ia merasa bersalah jika MinHo menangis karena dirinya. Ia tak bisa seperti ini, membuat MinHo merasa bersalah karena menolak perasaan anak buta sepertinya,

"Min ~ tak perlu merasa bersalah … i-ini bukan salah mu … aku lah yang seharusnya sadar jika aku tak mungkin .. menjadi kekasihmu…"

MinHo mendongak kecil untuk menatap Newt, ia bisa melihat mata Newt memerah – menandakan anak itu juga akan segera menangis,

"K-kau itu sempurna … ku dengar dari Teresa kau adalah Kapten Team lari Univ. tentu kau tak mungkin _single_ … dan … pasti kau sudah memiliki kekasih yang … cantik… dan yang pasti … seorang wanita—"

Newt membelalakan mata terkejut, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas sepasang bibir bergerak pelan diatas bibirnya. Sepasang bibir yang sedikit lebih tebal dan hangat itu mengecupnya penuh perasaan hingga Newt merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasa lututnya lemas, tangannya terulur untuk menemukan leher MinHo dan menggantung manis disana.

"Minhh ~" ia menangkup pipi MinHo, memberi isyarat pada si raven untuk memberinya oksigen setelah ciuman berlalu beberapa saat. MinHo menurut dan menjauhkan kepalanya,

"Newt …" panggilnya pelan. Newt merasa tangan besar MinHo kini menangkup kedua pipinya, hidung mereka saling menggesek satu sama lain, nafas mereka bercampur dalam satu sela kecil pemisah bibir.

"Maaf ak-"

"Shht ~ _listen to me_ …"

Newt terdiam begitu MinHo menyela ucapannya, ia diam menunggu MinHo meneruskan ucapannya. Detik berlalu – menit berlalu , namun anak yang lebih tua hanya diam, merubah posisi mereka hingga Newt tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Newt akan berucap, sebelum merasa MinHo menggenggam erat salah satu tangannya,

" _Hello , i need a bucket of white rose_ … _and_ ….. _i'am in love with you_ …"

Newt terdiam, air matanya mengalir seiring ia mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia mendengar suara itu

Newt tersenyum, ia mendongak saat MinHo menangkup kedua pipinya dan memberi satu ciuman didahinya,

" _Hello , welcome to 'Glade Flowerish' Iam Newt – i'll take the rose immidiately …. And …. Iam in love with you too_ …."

* * *

 _ **A years ago**_

 **Click !**

 **Kling !**

"He-"

MinHo memasuki toko sambil memasang wajah bingung, biasanya Mr. Isaac atau Teresa akan ada di meja kasir menyambut setiap pelanggan. Ia memasuki toko itu dalam diam, mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari salah satu dari 2 orang tadi

Namun

Yang ia temukan lebih dari itu

Ia berjalan pelan ke tengah toko dimana terdapat sebuah taman kcil melingkar dan sebuah rangkaian Ivy yang membentuk sebuah roof cantik – jangan lupakan bunga-bunga yang menggantung disana.

Ditengah-tengah taman kecil itu …

Terdapat seorang anak lelaki – bersurai blonde

Indah

Indah sekali

MinHo membelalakan mata dan semua kalimat tertahan di tenggorokannya

" _H-hey_ …"

Anak itu terlihat terkejut,

" _I- i need a white rose … a- a bucket. Shuck . i mean. A bucket of white rose. A- and… i- i'm_ …"

.

.

.


End file.
